cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Star 10
=Always ready for anything= Black Star 10 is a military themed cybernations tournament edition alliance. Created on 12th November 2008 in round 2, it went through some hard times from wars and comments from rulers. However today Black Star 10 is an upcoming alliance which is slowly and gradually growing. This is more or less where our motto, "Always ready for anything" was thought of after all the alliance had been put through. =Life in TE= Tournament edition is a war based edition of the standard cybernations game. So a military themed alliance seemed best suited to the game. It is ran by "TEN" who controls what the alliance does internally and externally. To help him and allow other members to run the aliance he has upto two "NINE" deputy commanders and three "assistant Directors" they help and advise him when he requires it. TE is a war game. Most wars are either for raids or they are for fun. Only a minority of the wars are for a genuine cause. During round 3 members saw an inter-alliance war on Murder Inc. Murder Inc was the massive war distributer, in other words the only thing that came out of a Murder Inc. nation was a war. Mainly for tech or infra. For more info on the Murder Inc. war go to the Murder Inc. War section. =Ranking System= Black Star 10 contains a ranking system also used by military forces around the world. This is Black Star 10's Ranks in order lowest to highest. Recruit A recruit is a new member in the alliance and is usually immediately promoted to the next rank. However the Recruit rank is used to prevent alliance ghosting, which is when a member claims they are in an alliance but are really not, any member found doing this is immediately banned from Black Star 10 and given the Deserter Status on their profile. Corporal A corporal is the first proper step into the ranking system, Corporals are signed into their detatchment where they are then given all the help they may need to continue through the ranks. Sergeant Sergeants are more or less expected to help out the corporals and teach them basics. However Sergeants are also helped by ranks even higher so it's not alll bad for them and aything they don't understand they just need to ask. Sergeant Major Control a detacthment and help all the members in that detatchment Squadron Sergeant major Manage a squadron and all the detatchments in it. Regimental Sergeant Major There are only ever 2 RSMs and they mange 2 squadrons each. =OFFICERS= Officers are the people that bark the orders. If they say something it is done! Training Officer A training officer is put into a training test where he we'll be watched by TEN to see if he can control a team under every circumstance given to him. Failure means he returns to his previous rank but he can try one more before having to wait 6 months before he can apply again. Success means he is promoted to captain. Captain Basic Team Leader. Manages all the squadrons and does as the Major tells him to. Major Highest rank a soldier can achieve without being tested fully is a Major. Majors have to be active members, willing to lead a team. Most good Majors are asked for advice from "TEN" which gives them some pride and if a major achieves a great award he is looking at a promotion to an assistant dirctor. =SENIOR STAFF= The Guys that control the alliance Assistant Directors Currently Villianfiend. Villainfiend was promoted after achieving member of the month. before he was a Major but showed exceptional enthusiasm and skill to work his way up. Any member can achieve this he just has to push himself. Assistant Directors need to be able to advise NINEs and TEN on their current positions. NINE Currently Deth2all and Scratt123, Nines need to be able to argue a side to TEN and also advise TEN on his options. TEN Bomberboy. The overall commander of Black Star 10. Eleven An ELEVEN is a TEN which has stood down. Elevens no longer have TENs powers but they act as an assistant director when needed. =War= War. The thing TE was built for. In times of war Nations will experience Difficult and easy times. They may be put into anarchy or they may put others into anarchy. In either Case Black Star 10 will always back up it's members because it's members keep the alliance going. Murder Inc. There were times in 2008 where Murder Inc was in a huge war with nations and alliances in Judgement. Judgement forced Murder Inc's government to change and a huge change in their alliance tech raid and attacking policy. The war on Murder Inc saw Mostly Harmful Alliance take over in the alliance scores. Murder Inc and Judgement declared peace by Xmas 2008 yet by this time over half of MI was in Anarchy and by new years there was a complete drop in the number of members in MI from about 300 to about 100. (if you were in Murder Inc at this time feel free to change those statistics.) =Trades= In Black Star 10 we encourage trades with other allied alliances and nations. We also give advice on whether you should trade with a nation or not. Black Star 10 Superiors and Officers will even be willing to Set up Trade circles for you. =Last Article= That concludes this Wiki however that doesn't mean nothing else will be added. Under neath this article will be lists of edits and when they happen and what they include. if you are interested in joining go to: s1.zetaboards.com/Black_Star_10